No Apologies
by dragonflybeach
Summary: Getting your soul back after a year means you have a lot of things to make right. Or at least try to, anyway.


Sheriff Jody Mills frowned slightly as she opened the door. "Sam?" She peered around him, at Bobby's truck in the driveway. "You alone? Is everything okay? Where are Dean and Bobby?"

"They're fine." He assured. "Researching a case. I just wanted to speak to you alone."

A curious expression passed over her face, quickly replaced by detached professionalism. "Do you want to come in? Or is this something we should talk about down at the station?"

"Um, no." Sam shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other, looking at the welcome mat, then the doorframe for a moment before returning his gaze to her face. "I came to apologize."

"Samuel John Winchester, get your ass in this house." She ordered in her "mom voice", swinging the door open more widely. "We are not having this conversation on my front porch in front of the whole damn town."

"Yes ma'am." He ducked his head, looking like a scolded child, and followed her into the house.

Jody pointed to the sofa, and Sam obediently sat down. She sat across from him, on the arm of the chair, so that he had to look up at her.

Police 101. Being physically above someone gives the illusion of authority.

He clamped his lips together and waited for her to speak.

"Now," she folded her arms. "I'm presuming you're here to apologize for our night together."

He nodded, looking at his hands on his knees, then up at her. "I … uh … "

"Forget about it, Sam." She sighed. "I've already heard from Bobby about how you didn't have a soul for over a year and just got it back here a few weeks ago. I'm not going to hold you responsible for something you did when you weren't yourself."

"But Sheriff … " he began.

"I think you can call me Jody by now." She rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, we had sex. Three times."

He sighed and shoved his hand through his hair. "I had no right to take advantage of you like that. It was the anniversary of losing your husband, and losing your son for the second time, and you had been drinking."

"Yes, and I wanted something or someone to take my mind off everything, and that's exactly what you did." She shook her head. "You don't know how bad a state I was in mentally that night. So maybe it wasn't the best idea either of us has had, but it happened, and it's over, and that's all there is to it."

"But you … " he started again.

"I'm a big girl, and I can handle it." She pronounced with an air of finality. "You didn't do anything that most men with souls wouldn't have done. I could have said no, but I didn't. I wasn't that impaired, Sam. You didn't rape a woman who wasn't capable of saying no. I'm not going to arrest you for it, and I'm not going to hold it against you, or Dean or Bobby if you need my help in a professional capacity."

"I never thought you would." He said sincerely, looking up at her.

"I'm a grown woman." She continued. "I wasn't some starry eyed schoolgirl who expected happily ever after from you. I knew it was physical, but at the moment, that was what I needed. Maybe I owe you an apology for taking advantage of you."

He snorted, shaking his head. "No. You don't owe me any kind of apology. It's just … You're a tremendous person. You deserve a lot better than a one night stand with a guy who didn't even have the decency to leave a note when he slipped out in the middle of the night. And for that, I'm sorry."

Softness flickered in her eyes momentarily and she smiled sadly. "Thank you, Sam." She leaned forward, placing her hand over his where it dangled between his knees.

He turned his wrist over, giving her hand a squeeze, giving her a half hearted attempt at a smile. He then released her hand and pushed himself to his feet.

"Well, this has been spectacularly awkward." He huffed, shaking his head slightly. "I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to whatever you were doing."

He took a step toward the door before her voice stopped him.

"Sam."

He paused a moment before he turned, slowly dragging his eyes up from the floor to meet her gaze.

"Don't let one bad decision on both our parts ruin what was starting to be a good friendship." She stood straight and met his eyes steadily. "You don't have many friends, and I have a town full of people to be responsible for. We might need each other again. Or maybe one of us just might need someone to talk to, who understands what it's like to see some mind boggling crap that most people wouldn't believe. The only way I'm going to accept your apology is if you promise me that we're going to put this aside and go forward from here."

Sam nodded.

"My door is always open, and my phone is always on." She walked over and started to open the door for him. "And don't you forget it."

He pushed the door back closed and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered to the top of her head.

"Anytime." She squeezed his waist tighter for a second, and then let go.

He walked out, down the steps, and opened the door to Bobby's truck before he looked back.

She smiled and waved before closing the door.

* * *

A/N - It was just a small part of a plot bunny for _Over._ It was just someone Sam could have his happily ever after with because she would understand and be able to handle it.

They weren't supposed to be my new OTP ...


End file.
